All For The Love Of Rin
by emberluver
Summary: Two unlikely groups must team up to defeat Naraku, all for the love of Rin one shot, no pairings


**All For The Love Of Rin**

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Summary: Two unlikely groups must team up to defeat Naraku, all for the love of Rin**

**one shot**

**no pairings **

"No, Rin! Stop!" Sesshomoru yelled. But it fell upon deaf ears. Rin was mad at Lord Sesshomoru, and Rin wanted revenge. So what better revenge than to go to the people the one she's mad at hates with a passion. In this case, it's Inuyasha and the gang.

Sesshomoru tried to run after Rin, but he felt like he was being torn apart. Jaken was nowhere to be found. _Stupid toad demon, I'll kill him!_ Sesshomoru thought as he watched his little Rin, now 15, run into Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha stood near them, a smug smile on his face. Sesshomoru felt like clawing off that smug smile, but he knew that he never would. His promise to his father was too great, and with Rin with them now, he knew he would never be able to hurt them.

A tear ran down Sesshomoru's cheek, and he turned away and began to walk away from Rin and the others so that they would not see him cry, but a loud scream made him whip around. It was Kagome. Rin was gone!

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Sesshomoru demanded, getting right into Inuyasha's face.

"Nothing, it was Naraku!" Inuyasha said, showing a bit of fear in his eyes.

Kagome wedged herself between Inuyasha and his older half brother. "Now you listen here Sesshomoru, I want Rin back too, but you're going to have to lay off a bit." Sesshomoru backed down. "That's better." Kagome said. Sesshomoru stepped back, giving Kagome room to breathe.

"Now, where is Rin?" Sesshomoru asked. In his anger, he had not heard what his pitiful half brother had said.

"Naraku has her." Kagome replied, stepping in Sesshomoru's line of view of Inuyasha.

"Then I bid you farewell, I will get her myself."

"You've tried killing Naraku before, how's this time any different, you almost lost Rin then too, if it hadn't of been for me." Kagome said. Sesshomoru thought back to that day.

"_Lord Sesshomoru! Help me!" Little Rin called. Naraku had his arm wrapped around her throat, if she were move, she would die, for there was nothing but air between herself and a pit of lava. _

"_Rin! I'm coming!" Sesshomoru cried out. _

_Naraku laughed, "So the great Lord Sesshomoru, the lord of the western lands has a weakness!" _

"_No, please don't." Sesshomoru said, trying to buy some time so that he could think of a plan to save his ward. _

_Rin tried not to struggle in Naraku's grip, but she was finding it most difficult. Finally, Naraku let her go, but he threw her into a wall. A pillar fell onto her leg, crushing it. She screamed in pain. Sesshomoru, furious, lunged at Naraku just as his younger half brother, Inuyasha lunged at him. Both brother's hit their intended target. Screaming in pain, Naraku collapsed into his own lava pit. _

_Kagome ran to Rin's side, and with Inuyasha's help, she lifted the pillar and dragged Rin from under it. Sesshomoru went to lift Rin and take her away, but Kagome stopped him. "No, I can help her." And Sesshomoru relented. _

Sesshomoru sighed, "Very well, what is your plan human?"

"Team up, we defeated Naraku before by doing that, why should it be any different now?"

"We didn't team up. Inuyasha just hit the right mark when I hit the other good mark." Sesshomoru replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, I don't care, let's do that again so that we can get Rin back."

"Then I will bring her back with me, where she belongs."

"We'll let Rin decide." Kagome replied, and she started off.

"You know, we'd go a lot faster if _we _ran." Sesshomoru said, scooping Kagome into his arms and taking off, leaving Inuyasha to catch up.

They reached Naraku's castle within a day. Inuyasha broke down the barrier with the Tetsuiga, and they passed through. Everything that stood in their way met its end at the end of Inuyasha's sword. Sesshomoru had let Kagome down so that she could walk, and they made there way to Naraku's castle on foot.

Once there, Inuyasha broke open the door and the three rushed inside. Sango and Miroku had refused to come, and Shippo was too scared, and Kirara was ever faithful to her master. They found Rin in no time. She was chained to a wall. With one swift swipe of Sesshomoru's claws, the chains fell away. Rin fell to the floor, she was unconscious. Sesshomoru hefted her body over his shoulder and then walked towards where he was sure Naraku was. He had guessed right. Naraku was expecting them, but he wasn't expecting them to be working together.

When they had finished with Naraku, they left the castle. Once back at the clearing where they had first started together, Rin regained consciousness. When she found out what Sesshomoru had done for her, she chose to go back with him. Kagome nodded her approval. Sesshomoru sent Rin up ahead then he turned to the half-breed and his wench.

"No one must say a word."

"Not a word." Inuyasha agreed quickly.

"Not a word." Kagome said, smiling.

"It was all for the love of Rin."

"Agreed." Kagome and Inuyasha said. And Sesshomoru strode after Rin, who had stopped briefly to pick some buttercups to put in her hair.

**That was just something I thought up in the spur of the moment. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
